


Do You Feel It?

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: HTTYD Drabbles [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, Depression, F/M, Post-Betrayal, Post-Episode: s02e03 Night of The Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: After a recent event,Erik falls into depression.
Relationships: Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: HTTYD Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786396





	Do You Feel It?

It was night at Dragon's Edge,everyone was sitting at the clubhouse,eating dinner silently.

A recent event occurred earlier this day,Heather,the sister of Dagur the Deranged,has joined her brother with the Dragon Hunters,along with a new figure named Ryker Grimborn.No one dared to speak at what just happened.Everyone was silent and began eating,all except Erik,who did not touch his plate of food at all.

Everyone noticed his new behavior.

Ever since they got back,Erik did not speak at all,he was dead silent after the daring rescue Hiccup and Snotlout did.Hiccup looked at his brother,staring at his plate and did not bother to move from his place.

"Erik,"Hiccup began as he looked at him,but Erik did not make eye contact,"are you okay?"

Erik remained silent,everyone was now concerned.Their 2nd-In-Command Leader was never seen this sad or devastated at all.Tuffnut,the idiot he is,decided to break the silence again.

"Dude,you just barely touched your own mutton,"Tuffnut said while petting Chicken in his hands while caressing her feathers.Erik then gave him an ice cold glare that not even the biggest degree could melt it.

"Shut up,Thorston.Or I will slice your arm off and shove it down your throat,"He said angrily while slamming his hand on the table,"Now do me a goddamn favor,and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Tuffnut ran out of the clubhouse with Chicken following close behind her owner while bawking at him.Erik was taking heavy breaths and soon calmed down,he then gazed at the gang who looked at him in shock.They never saw him this angry.

"Erik,"Astrid began with a frown,"is this about Heather?"

Erik slammed his hand again in the table and sneered,"DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT NAME,HOFFERSON!"

"Erik,"Hiccup began as he tried to calm down his brother,"calm down.Are you okay?"

"I'M FINE,HICCUP!"He yelled as he took his plate and his mug full of water and stormed off the clubhouse in pure rage,but soon returned back into sadness.Tears then formed in his eyes as he made his way to his hut and slammed the door of his hut shut and locked it,he then lost it.

He cried silently,to prevent from Hiccup and the Gang questioning his feelings.

He then sat down on the wooden floor and sobbed uncontrollably.He cried what it felt like ages,he then felt something nudge his legs.He wiped off his tears and see Magnus,his Skrill,looking at his rider sadly.

Erik then wrapped his arms around Magnus and sobbed in the dragon's neck while the dragon was growling softly at him.

After 10 minutes of crying,he stood up and he pulled out the Dragon Eye off his pockets,he walked in his workbench and opened a drawer,he grabbed a Dragon Eye Lens he made a few weeks ago as he attached it to the device.He filled his mug with ale,he then sank the whole liquor in one gulp.He threw the mug across the room,letting out a scream mixed with rage and sadness.

He soon calmed down,"Magnus,give me a low flame.."

The Dragon did what his rider told him to do and the Dragon Eye let out a projection;no notes and no drawings of any new dragons,just some notes he wrote the last few months.He looked at the projection sadly while chugging down all of the ale in the bottle.

After 15 minutes,Magnus turned off the projection as Erik sighed sadly.

Erik,"I'm in-love with her..."

He then chugged down the 10th bottle of ale and he dropped it off the floor,he went to the corner and cried in silence and pain.

His crush betrayed him....


End file.
